Kat De Castro is the IBC 13 new President and CEO
7 Apr 2019 at 9:19 pm Katherine Chloe “Kat” De Castro is now the new President and CEO of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13). With her appointment as President and CEO of IBC 13, which will be changed its position from the solid No. 3 to the full-fledged No. 1, she plans to revitalize the station and strengthen its online presence on digital platforms. She also plans to air news programs that “will focus more on the good things that the government has been doing so far”. IBC 13, under her lead, also started re-airing on the well-loved digital TV channel IBC Classics including “T.O.D.A.S.”, “Sic O’ lock News”, “Hapi House”, “Retro TV”, and “Coolturay”. The re-airing of these ‘80s and ‘90s IBC shows dubbed as the “Ultimate Throwback” on IBC Classics is part of her action plans to regain public interest. Apart from these classics on the digital TV channel, No. 1 shows of IBC 13 that includes “Express Balita”, a primetime newscast anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly “Lakay” Gonzalo; “Tutok 13”, a late-night newscast anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel; Also, the network will be airing “OOTD: Opisyal of the Day”, a public affairs program that will feature senatorial candidates; and #Cooltura, a travel show that will highlight millennials’ approach to traveling around the country. Moreover, De Castro will be part of the group that oversees the privatization of IBC 13. IBC 13 started as a private company in 1960 and later on sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Governance (PCGG) in 1986 as part of the recovery of ill-gotten wealth. According to De Castro, the current privatization of the now government-owned and -controlled television station which is being supervised by PCOO Office is needed to help add more funds for PTV 4’s upgrade. In a report by PNA, “due diligence is currently being undertaken with the move to privatize the network within the year to provide smooth transition and secure all the stakeholders of the company”. De Castro was first appointed by President Rodrigo Duterte as member of the board of directors of IBC-13 in 2018 to serve the unexpired Term of Office of Manolito O. Cruz. Her appointment at IBC-13 came after DOT Sercretary Bernadette Romulo-Puyat ordered her and other DOT top officials to file a courtesy resignation from their post. Kat de Castro is the daughter of former Vice President Noli De Castro and TV Producer Arlerne De Castro. She started her broadcasting career as field reporter of ABS-CBN and later on as host of a travel show and a business magazine show. In 2016 she was appointed by President Duterte as Department of Tourism Undersecretary of Tourism Advocacy and Public Affairs. Furthermore, she was also known to be an active supporter of President Duterte during the 2016 Presidential Election, frequently hosting gatherings for him including the Davao event dubbed as “Du31: One Love, One Nation Thanksgiving Party” held June 4, 2016. De Castro is one of President Duterte’s celebrity supporters who were offered government position upon assuming presidency in 2016. President Duterte’s appointment of many celebrity supporters to government positions regardless of their (lack of) credentials is a manifestation that he is merely paying debt of gratitude for their support since the campaign period – which should not be the case. It is important that the right and qualified people (and not just the administration’s allies), through just process hold these positions to continue upholding our democracy.